Detektyw, Poszlaka i Porażkowa Zagadka
Odcinek 6 Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: W poprzednim odcinku: Zawodnicy poznali moją najgorszą stronę. Tą zabójczą. Obudzili się na tratwach. Scott był dobrą przynętą. Rekin zwymiotował Lightninga. Shi- bam colo. Drugim wyzwaniem była wojna domowa. Walczyli z niedźwiedziem. Czy dziś będę mniej zabójczy niż zwykle? Na pewno nie. A kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Na to pytanie znajdziecie odpowiedź w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! W domku Wrednych Pum Zoey się budzi Zoey: Gdzie są wszyscy? Halo? Mike? Lightning? Wychodzi przed domek i wchodzi do domku Pająków Zoey: Jest tu ktoś? A jak wszyscy zginęli? Chris: Witaj Zoey. Zoey: Jak możesz być tak spokojny? Wszyscy gdzieś zniknęli! Chris: Głupia Zoey! Wszyscy już są w czasie wyzwania z Chefem! Lepiej się pospiesz! Przed stołówką Zoey: Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś, Mike? Mike: To był pomysł Jo, żeby zrobić Ci kawał! Chef: Za spóźnienie 100 pompek, dziewczynko! Lightning: A ja widzę, że to chłopiec! Chef: Zamknij się! Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): Nikt nie będzie Lightningowi mówił co ma robić. Lightning sam dobrze o siebie zadba! Chris: Dzięki, że mnie wyręczyłeś, Chefie. Dziś będzie tylko jedno wyzwanie. Będziecie detektywami. Noah: Super! (sarkazm) Chris: Faktycznie będzie super! Ha ha ha! Macie 6 podpowiedzi w różnych częściach wyspy. Z powodu, że Pumy wygrały w poprzednim odcinku dostaną mapę. Miejsca w których są ukryte podpowiedzi są dobrze widoczne, więc nie będzie tak, że przejdziecie i nie zauważycie podpowiedzi. Żeby Pająki nie miały, aż tak trudno, bo w końcu ta wyspa jest dość duża, dostaną ułatwienie. Podpowiedź Pająków jest ukryta w jednej z wielu skrzyń pod wodą. Żeby znaleźć skrzynię musicie skoczyć z klifu. W wodzie roi się od rekinów. Jeden z nich, Kieł, ma ochotę na jednego uczestnika z drużyny Pająków. Znacie tego zawodnika, nie? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Aaa!!! Zawodnicy znudzeni odchodzą na poszukiwania Chris: Nudzi wam się? Noah: Tak. Chris: To powiem wam, że jedna osoba może dziś znaleźć figurkę niezwyciężoności! Scott: Nareszcie powiedziałeś coś mądrego, McLean! Chris: Dzięki. Scott: To nie miał być komplement. Chris: I od razu wraca ten sam Scott... Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Mam bardzo ryzykowny plan wyeliminowania Zoey. Zresztą sami zobaczycie. Scott: Chris, bym mógł zmienić drużynę? Chris: Tak, czemu nie? Lightning: Lightning jest w drużynie łajz! Chcę się zamienić! Chris: To teraz Scott jest w drużynie Pum, a Lightning u Pająków! Scott: Cześć Zoey! Zoey: Wiem co chcesz zrobić! Scott: Ja? Absolutnie nic! Zoey: Ja cię znam! Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Gdybym go nie znała już dwa sezony to bym się dała nabrać! Ale Scott? Wiadomo, że on coś kombinuje! I ja się tego dowiem! Scott: Ty naprawdę mi nie ufasz! Zoey: A dlaczego mam obdzarzyć takiego zdradliwego, chytrego i wrednego chłopaka zaufaniem? Scott: Ja staram się być miłym! Zoey: To ci nie wychodzi! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Ze Scott`em w jednej drużynie? Nie! Mike: Zamiast tyle gadać lepiej zobaczmy gdzie jest nasza podpowiedź! Pająki są już pewnie nad klifem. Nad klifem Courtney: Ja nie skaczę! Mam zalecenie lekarskie, że nie mogę skakać z dużych wysokości! Heather: Ja nie mogę zmoczyć włosów w telewizji!!! Tyler: A ja skaczę! Patrzcie na mnieeeeeeeeeeee! Tyler bierze jedną z wielu skrzyń Lightning: To nie ta! Tyler: Ale ich jest ze 100!!! Lightning: Lightning jest lepszy od wszystkich innych więc skaaaaaaaacze!!! Lightninga pożera rekin Cameron: Uratuję go! Cameron utonął C''hris: Ha ha ha!!! Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): W poprzednim odcinku połknął mnie rekin i w tym odcinku też! Co jest z tymi rekinami? Kochają moje bicepsy! ''(całuje bicepsy) Lightning: Uratuje cię dziewczynko! Cameron: Dzięki??? Cameron (pokój zwierzeń): On na prawdę jest zdrowo stuknięty! W lesie Jo: Według mapy wskazówka powinna być właśnie tutaj! Scott: To Chris jak zwykle nas oszukał! Nagle zobaczyli na czubku wiewiórkę gryzącą list Zoey: Widzicie to? Scott: Co? Ja nic nie widzę! (kłamie) Jo: Ja widzę! Mike: Ja też! Jo: To nasza wskazówka! Zoey: Też tak myślę! Mike: Tylko jak ją zdjąć? Zoey i Jo złowrogo uśmiechają się do Mike`a Mike: O co chodzi? Zoey założyła kapelusz Manitoby Smith na głowę Mike`a Mike (Manitoba Smith): Witaj, babeczko! Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Ja jednak wolała bym normalnego Mike`a! Jo: Widzisz ten list? Mike (Manitoba Smith): Tak! Jo: Musisz go zdjąć! Mike (Manitoba Smith): Łatwizna! Scott: Nie zapomnij, że to są zmutowane wiewiórki! Mike/Manitoba wspiął się na czubek drzewa Mike (Manitoba Smith): Witaj wiewiórko! Ja tylko po list i spadam! Oczywiście nie dosłownie. Wiewiórka strzela piorunami z oczu Mike (Chester): Co za niegrzeczna wiewiórka! Za moich czasów... Jo: Weź ten list i złaź! Mike (Chester): Dobra! Mike potknął się, gałęzie podczas spadania z drzewa rozerwały mu koszulkę Mike (Vito): Czy to list od Anny Marii? Zoey: Nie! (Zakłada mu koszulę) Mike (normalny): Coś mnie ominęło? Zoey: Mamy list! Kolejną wskazówkę zobaczysz więc, gdzie motoryzacja Chefa jest, poszukaj jej wśród narzędzi, a możliwe, że przestaniesz zrzędzić Scott: Nudna poezja! Jo: Popieram Scott`a! Mike: Nieważne! Gdzie jest motoryzacja i narzędzia Chefa? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz nawet się boję, że plan nie wypali. Nawet jeżeli sabotaż się uda, a nie znajdę figurki to wylecę. Nie, nie martwię się o to! Zoey: Wiem! Schowek Chefa! Ten na gokarty! Znów nad klifem Lightning: Lightning skacze jeszcze raz! Aaa! Heather: Nic nie znajdzie! Jak zwykle. Cameron: Inteligencja Lightninga+szczęście w wyborze=zero szans na wyłowienie jakiejkolwiek skrzyni. Courtney: Jak bym nie wiedziała! Lightning wraca z niczym Lightning: Lightning próbuje jeszcze raz! Noah: Dobra, ja chyba muszę zadziałać, bo drużyna dziwaków nie da rady! Heather: Dziwaków!? Heather popycha Noah`a, który spada z klifu. Heather przy okazji też się potknęła i spadła Heather: Moje włosy! Noah: Ty się bój o włosy, a ja lepiej poszukam skrzyni! Noah i Heather wracają na górę. Noah ze skrzynią, a Heather bez niej Courtney: Niestety, Noah. Nie poszczęściło ci się! Noah: Ale przynajmniej próbowałem! Heather: Jeżeli ja musiałam to ty też Courtney! Courtney: Nie!!! Heather zżuca Courtney z klifu Noah: Już wraca, ma skrzynie! Heather: Fajnie! Courtney: Mam podpowiedź! To rysunek! Heather: Co to jest? Courtney: Jakieś bazgroły. Tyler: Chwila, widzicie? Courtney: Tak! Heather: To Kuba Rozpruwacz!!! Ten z Londynu w TPwT! Noah: No pięknie. Courtney: Teraz musimy rozszyfrować co to za miejsce. Schowek Chefa Zoey: Myślcie, gdzie to może być! Jo: Dostępne miejsce? Mike (Svetlana): Svetlana zaraz wyszuka odpowiedniego miejsca na ukrycie podpowiedzi. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): To trzeba będzie mu to utrudnić! Ja już znam plan. Zoey jest zbyt pewna siebie. Chociaż podejrzewa coś, to nadal trzeba zauważyć, że jest naiwna. To bardzo pomaga. Warto też wyeliminować Mike`a, ale z tym chcę trochę poczekać. Scott: A może poszukamy przed wejściem? Zoey: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była to dobra skrytka! Jo: Stop! Ja, kapitan tej dru... Scott: Kto mianował cię kapitanem? Jo: Ja sama! Scott: To masz problem! Jo: Jaki? Scott: Że nikt nie chce cię słuchać! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Aby plan się udał, wszystkie głosy muszą być na mnie. U Jo już sobie wyrobiłem bilet powrotny do domu. Po moim sabotażu wszystkie głosy będą na mnie. Mike (Svetlana): Svetlana znalazła podpowiedź! Jo: Co to jest? Zoey: To skała. Jo: Coś jest na niej wyryte. Hmm... To kość. Pamiętam, że w poprzednim sezonie Duncan lubił robić takie. Scott: Nieprawda. Jo: Ty głupku! Sabotażysto! Scott: Dziękuje za komplement. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): On nie jest normalny. Musi wylecieć jak najszybciej! Pająki Heather: Myślę, że to amfiteatr. Courtney: Dziś musimy wygrać! Tyler: To do amfiteatru! Przy amfiteatrze widać wiewiórkę, którą porywa jastrząb. Kamera leci w dół pokazując zespół Drastycznych Pająków Noah: Nie widać ani Rozpruwacza, ani żywej duszy. Heather: Ty w ogóle jej nie masz! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Ten idiota działa mi na nerwy! Jeżeli wygram ten milion i wymyślą chorobę, która sprawi, że ktoś jest sarkastyczny to zapłacę za nazwanie jej Noahpsychozą! Lightning: Shi- bam! Co tak stoicie? Courtney: A co mamy robić? Szukamy! Lightning: Moich bicepsów? Są tutaj! Cameron: Jeżeli podejrzany człowiek schował by się w... Aaa!!! Cameron został porwany Heather (ze strachem): Napewno Chris sobie żartuje! Chris przychodzi Chris: Co? Ja miałbym żartować? Courtney: Jeżeli to nie Chris to Chef! Chef: Też tu jestem! Chris został porwany Chef: Nieeee! Chris!!! To mój przyjaciel! Jeżeli zostanie porwany to pozwą mnie do sądu! Tyler został porwany Heather: Tracimy zawodników! Heather i Courtney: Jako kapitan... Courtney: Nie powtarzaj za mną! Heather: To ty nie powtarzaj za mną! Courtney: Jeżeli zamierzasz... Aaa!!! Courtney też została porwana Heather: Jeżeli to nie Chris i nie Chef to jest: Wszyscy z drużyny Pająków: Kuba Rozpruwacz! Kuba Rozpruwacz: We własnej osobie! Noah: To ty umiesz mówić? Kuba Rozpruwacz: Najwyraźniej tak, idiota! Heather: Już druga osoba twierdzi, że jesteś idio... , ehem to znaczy madry. Noah (Głupim głosem udaje Kubę Rozpruwacza): Jestem sobie Kuba Rozpruwacz! Porywam ludzi i jestem zadowolony! Ale tak naprawdę jestem strasznym głupkiem! Heather rzuca się na Kubę Rozpruwacza i zabiera podpowiedź Heather: To czyjeś zdjęcie! Noah: Naprawdę jesteś bystra. (z sarkazmem) Wszyscy porwani zawodnicy nagle spadają z nieba Cameron: To Staci! Chris: Waszym kolejnym zadaniem będzie słuchanie Staci przez godzinę. Musi przetrwać conajmniej jedna osoba! Staci: Hej! Najpierw musicie wiedzieć, że mój praprapradziadek wynalazł portrety. Moja stryjeczna praprababka wynalazła okna, a dalej (...) Wredne Pumy Jo: Wiem! To symbol Wyspy Kości! Płyniemy tam! Zoey: Znalazłam dwa canoe. Mike: Świetnie! Scott: Znajdźmy wiosła! Chodźmy do lasu! Może coś tam znajdziemy! Wszyscy się rozeszli Scott: Nie wiedzieli, że w canoe znajdują się wiosła. Scott: Buahahahahaha! Drastyczne Pająki Staci: A mój praprapradziadek wynalazł... Chris ją popchnął Chris: Wytrzymaliście! Staci: Pierwsze zadanie wymyślił mój... Chris: Twój czas minął, Chefie! Chef: Uważaj, Staci, zaboli. Chef wyrzucił ją po za wyspę Staci: Aaa! Chris: Widać, że tylko Noah nie wytrzymał. Noah: Nie da się tego znieść! Chris: Dobra, macie podpowiedź. Heather: To awionetka. Courtney: Chef ma taką! Lightning: Tylko gdzie ją trzyma! Noah: Wczoraj widziałem jak lądował na klifie. Courtney: To ruszamy. Po dotarciu na klif Cameron: Na szczęście jeszcze tu jest. Courtney: Szybko, przeszukujcie ją. Wredne Pumy Jo: Nic nie znalazłam. Zoey i Mike: My też. Scott: Szkoda, ja też nie. Zoey: Mam pomysł. Od czego mamy ręce? Możemy rękami się odpychać! Jo: Świetnie! Scott: O nie! Ignorując Scott'a zawodnicy wchodzą do canoe Jo: Przecież tu są wiosła. Scott: Widzisz, chyba jestem ślepy. Zoey: To płyńmy na Wyspę Kości! Przypłynęli Jo: Nie mogli napisać dokładniej, przecież ta wyspa jest ogromna. Chris: To wam podpowiem. Znajduje się w Strefie Zabawy, tam gdzie Alejandro znalazł ostatnio Figurkę Niezwyciężoności. Scott (po cichu): Musiałeś? Wchodzą do Strefy Zabawy''' Jo: Ja jako jedyna z tej drużyny nie doszłam do tego odcinka TP: PG! Mike: Ja pamiętam! Scott: To rozdzielmy się i osobno szukajmy, dobra? Jo: Nienajgorszy pomysł! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Wyprzedzę ich i ukryję tam tę podpowiedź! Drastyczne Pająki Heather: Coś macie? Noah: Nic. Courtney: Starą kanapkę. Tyler: Tylko śmieci. Heather: Nie dziwie się. (sarkazm) Courtney: Znalazłam! Teraz podpowiedzi nie dostaniesz, Odwiedź stołówkę, a tam ją znajdziesz. Courtney: Nim szybciej tym lepiej! Heather: A gdzie ci się spieszy! Courtney: Ja przynajmniej staram się wygrać. W stołówce Heather: Gdzie nasza podpowiedź? Chris: Tą podpowiedź otrzymacie dopiero gdy zespół Pum tu przyjdzie. Courtney: Dlaczego? Chris: Bo w tym wyzwaniu będziecie ze sobą rywalizować. W Strefie Zabaw Scott: Gotowe! Nagle nadszedł Mike Mike: Widziałem co zrobiłeś! Scott: Ja? Nic! Zupełnie. Mike wyjmuję z krzaków podpowiedź Odwiedź znów stołówkę i znajdź kolejną wskazówkę. Nie będzie w stołówce, lecz tam ją dostaniesz i może wygrasz... Po drodze do canoe spotkali Jo i Zoey W Stołówce Heather: Nareszcie jesteście! Mike: Gdyby Scott nas nie sabo... (Scott rzucił w niego kamieniem) ''Bolało! Scott: Mi tak mama robiła gdy źle wykonałem jakiś obowiązek na farmie typu: Skoś trawę czy posprzątaj... Chris: Ucisz się! Jo: Bo co? Walniesz kolejną historię o sobie? Wszyscy w śmiech Heather: Opowiesz o historii Kanady? Znowu wszyscy się śmiali Chris: Nie. Zmierzycie się w wyzwaniach. Niech kapitan każdej z drużyny tu przyjdzie. Heather: Ja. Courtney: Właśnie, że ja jestem kapitanem! Chris: Według zasad kolejność jest alfabetyczna w przypadku dwóch kapitanów. Więc Courtney. A w drużynie Wrednych Pum? Scott: Mnie szukasz. Jo: Ja jestem kapitanem. Chris: Zupełny brak demokracji! Według alfabetu to Jo będzie rywalizować w tym zadaniu. Na dodatek wspomnę, że w tym wyzwaniu można zdobyć figurkę niezwyciężoności. ''Scott rzucił Jo kamieniem i jest nieprzytomna Chris: Po nagłym wypadku to Scott wystartuje w tej konkurencji. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Musiałem to zrobić! To ja muszę mieć Oryginalną głowę Chrisa McLeana więc to było koniecznością. Chef (przebrany jak pielęgniarka): Widać mam pierwszą pacjentkę. Chris: Zagracie w grę planszową. Jest tutaj 20 pól i 20 wyzwań. Jest także wielka kostka, taka jak z 3 sezonu. Zaczynajcie. W poprzednim odcinku wygrały Pumy, więc to oni zaczynają. Scott: A jak ją zdobyć? Chris: Trzeba przetrwać conajmniej 3 wyzwania. Jeżeli obie osoby to zrobią to będzie dogrywka. Tylko jedna osoba może ją mieć. Scott: Tylko 4? Chris: Numery na kostkach oznaczają wyzwania z danego odcinka. W 4 odcinku wyzwaniem było oswoić przerażające zwierze. Tym razem będzie trochę inaczej. Wyzwanie to wytrzymaj minutę w basenie z piraniami. Scott krzyczał, ale wytrzymał Chris: Teraz Heather! Heather: Mam 2. Chris: Wejdź na to ogromne pole szachowe. Musisz przejść z jednej do drugiej strony nie wpadając do zapadni. Musisz to zrobić w conajmniej minutę. Masz 3 szanse. Heather: To chyba nie będzie trudne. Heather zaczyna skakać Heather: Czemu to takie śliskie? Chris: Wysmarowane błotem. Ze Słowacjii. Heather: I chciało Ci się jechać po nie aż na Słowację? Chris: Widać, że jest bardzo dociekliwa. Courtney: Skup się! (krzyczy) Heather: Ty jesteś idio... Aaa!!! (wpadła do zapadni) Chris: To nie jest takie łatwe, ale przynajmniej możemy sobie pogawędzić o słowackich drogach. Heather: Wcale mnie to nie interesuje. Chris: Na spodzie tej szachownicy jest Made In China. Heather: Nie postarałeś się. Chris: To Chef kupował. Chef: Przestańcie o mnie plotkować! Heather: Takie gadanie z tobą to sobie wsadź w... Chris: Lepiej nie kończ tego zdania! Scott: Dlaczego, robiło się ciekawie. Heather spadła po raz drugi Heather: To jest trudne. Chris: A myślałaś, że będzie to przyjemne zadanie? Heather: Nie, myślałam, że chociaż raz będziesz miły. Chris: Zawiodłaś się? Heather: Przecież znam twój charakter! Heather udało się wygrać Chris: Przyzwoity czas. Tylko 0:47! Heather: Wygram to! Scott: Nie byłbym taki pewny. Chris: Losuj, Scott. Scott: Pięć! Chris: Wygraj walkę z niedźwiedziem. Scott: Chodź, niedźwiadku. Niedźwiedź zaczął biec w jego stronę, ale Scott podstawił mu nogę Chris: Łatwo ci poszło, niestety za łatwo! Wprowadzić Kła! Scott: Aaa! Chris: Dobra, wróć na planszę. A ty Heather... Heather: Tak wiem, muszę... Chris: Nie przerywaj mi! Rzucaj kostką! Heather: Niestety, trzy. Chris: Pijawki. Heather: Aaa!!! Nie!!! Chris: To nie wytrzymałaś. Wracaj na pole z numerem 2. Narazie Heather jest na polu nr 2, a Scott jest na 5. Scott: Mam 6!!! Chris: Znajdź podpowiedź w makiecie statku. Scott: Gdzie może być? Szafki? Nie. Książki? Nie. Skrzynia! Znalazłem. Chris: To na pole 11. Heather: Mam 5. Dalej są pokazywane tylko fragmenty Heather: Aaa! Scott: Udało się! Heather: Extra! The end Chris: Wygrywa Scott! 21-30! I to on zyskuje Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana! Chef: Jo żyje. Chris: Świetnie. Nie pozwą mnie do sądu! Jo: Zabije cię Chris! Chris: Dla obu drużyn zostały tylko 2 podpowiedzi! Obie drużyny teraz dostaną jedną z nich. Zoey: Co to jest? Jo: To Port Wstydu! Idziemy! Heather: Pumy już wiedzą gdzie ich wskazówka. A gdzie nasza? Courtney: To nasz domek w obozie! Lightning: I na co jeszcze czekacie? Chodźcie! W domku Pająków Tyler: Nic nie znalazłem. Noah: Ja tak samo. Przy Porcie Wstydu Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Tu nie ma co sabotować. Sabotaż ujawnię dopiero przy ostatniej wskazówce. Mike: Znalazłeś coś? Scott: Niestety nie. Zoey: To się dobrze rozejrzyjcie! Jo: Znalazłam! Mike: To klif! Pająki Heather: Dziś musimy wygrać! Courtney: Ty też szukaj, Heather! Heather: Nie, ja jestem kapitanem! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): I ten kapitan musi szybko wylecieć! Noah: Znalazłem! Heather: To klif, znowu. Biegnąc w kierunku klifu Pająki spotkały Pumy Jo: My dzisiaj wygramy! Lepiej się poddajcie! Heather: Chyba żartujesz! My jesteśmy lepiej zgrani! Jo: W waszych snach! Scott: Auuu!!! Skręciłem kostkę! Zoey: Ja pomogę Scott'owi, a wy zajmijcie się wygraną! Scott: Strasznie boli! Zoey: Pokaż! Scott: Nie zauważyłaś, że was sabotuję? Naiwna. Zoey: Co? To sabotaż? Scott: Tak Na szczycie klifu Jo: Tak, wygraliśmy! Heather: Dlaczego przegraliście? (mówi do swojej drużyny) Chris: Właściwie to Pająki wygrywają! Jo: Przecież my byliśmy pierwsi! Chris: Tylko ty i Mike! Po chwili dobiegają Scott i Zoey Jo: Ty dziś wylecisz Scott! Zoey: Masz bilet powrotny do domu! Mike: Żegnaj! Eliminacja Chris: Cały czas byliście lepsi, aż na sam koniec ktoś was sabotował. (Scott się uśmiechnął) Na jedną osobę mam trzy głosy, a na drugą jeden. Zoey czy Scott? Dziś opuści nas.... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Scott. Scott: Zapomniałeś, że mam figurkę niezwyciężoności. Chris: To do miotacza wstydu zaproszę Zoey i jeszcze jedną osobę! Jo: Jaką osobę? Chris: Mike'a! Mike: Dlaczego? Chris: W 1 odcinku mówiłem wam, że na potrzeby finału zrobiono zamek i lochy. Nie macie się tam zbliżać, bo to zepsuje niespodziankę. Jednak Manitoba Smith zignorował to. Za to ty też dziś wylecisz! Zoey: Scott, czemu ja? Scott: To zemsta za to co zrobiłaś w 3 odcinku! Obiecałem ci zemstę i dotrzymałem słowa! Chris: Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Mike: Wystrzel nas i już. Chris: Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Mike i Zoey: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Kto będzie następny? Czy Scott podaruje sobie sabotaż? Oraz najważniejsze pytanie: Jak poradzi sobie dwuosobowa drużyna Pum na sześcioosobową drużynę Pająków? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503